Loneliness can be killing, until a darkness lights your world
by iroha56
Summary: Summary: Sasuke was never one to care about others, he only really cared for his own routine of the day. But that all changed when he saw a certain blonde standing on the edge of the school building. AU. SasuNaru. High school. Bullying.


**Hi all! I hope you like this new story of mine which came out as an impulse to be honest.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (meaning Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read), Violence, cursing and maybe lemon.**

**Summary: Sasuke was never one to care about others, he only really cared for his own routine of the day. But that all changed when he saw a certain blonde standing on the edge of the school building. AU. SasuNaru. High school. Bullying.**

**Chapter one  
**  
Naruto walked towards the school building alone, like he always did. Never did someone walk with him. In fact, no one really talked to him at school. The only things they had to say were mean things, things that would make his heart ache and his eyes sting.  
Although he had gotten used to most insults, he would never get used to the physical abuse he received from his schoolmates. Sometimes, when the teachers weren't looking or just decided to look the other way to avoid trouble and effort, they would shove him against the wall, make him trip over their feet or stand on his fingers while he would try to gather his fallen books.  
Naruto never really had a real friend. He would sometimes talk and play with people on the playground when he was in kindergarten, but that all changed when his died during a shooting in the mall. The blonde wasn't young enough to not understand what had happened that day, and he could still clearly remember the looks on his parents faces.

Naruto shook his head, his hear bouncing around his face. No, he didn't want to think about that day, or any other day that came after that. He looked up towards the advancing building and sighed deeply. He carefully looked around, trying to see if people were ogling him. After he discovered that no one was watching him, he rushed to the secret door he had always used to enter the school. No one except for him and a few teachers knew about this door and Naruto was happy he found it, even though it was because he was being chased after.

When he was about to open the door, he heard a voice behind him that made him freeze and stop dead in his tracks.

"So this is where you sneak off to every time we lose sight of you." Naruto turned around and widened his eyes. In front of him stood a small group of people, three, maybe four, that were all smirking, grinning or cracking their knuckles while watching every movement the blonde made.

Naruto tried being a smartass.

"Yeah, guess I'm more superior than you all are."

Bad idea.

The group of people advanced towards him, one shoving him against the wall, another pinning his arms above his head and another punching him hard in the gut.  
Naruto grunted and let out a painful moan. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut.. But would that really have helped?

He received another painful strike in his stomach, and then one straight on his eye. They twisted his fingers and pinched him everywhere. It ended with a knee to the crotch and then finally they let him go.

"You got lucky today Uzumaki." One of the guys grinned and spat on him while the others laughed and walked off.

One last comment made Naruto's blood run cold:

"You're not safe anymore, freak, you can't hide anymore."

And then silence fell, only the blonds choking breathing and sniffing could be heard. He hated this. He hated being this easy to beat down, he hated crying, and most of all, he hated himself.

With a sigh of pain, he stood up and walked into the building, looking around with tired eyes. He knew that people were staring at him, and he knew that would never end. The staring. Yes, he also hated that. He walked to his locker and pulled out his stained books and notebooks.  
Naruto's eyes averted towards the floor and he made his way to the classroom he was supposed to be in. When he finally arrived, he sat at his desk which was placed in the back, second to the window. Naruto closed his eyes and let his head rest on the wooden desk. Again, a deep sigh escaped his lips and he had to fight tears from leaking. He was tired. More tired than a normal guy of his age should be. He was tired of all that was happening to and around him.

**Sasuke's POV  
**  
The raven haired boy walked into the classroom with his bag hanging on one shoulder, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and an expressionless face. He looked around for a bit and his eyes stuck for just a moment on the dozing blond near the window.  
Sasuke noticed the black eye and the ruffled clothes and he 'hmpf'd'. The raven haired boy knew what was going on, heck, the whole school knew including some teachers. But like almost everyone, he stayed out of it. Not that he was scared of the bullies, he just didn't want to put up any more effort than was necessary on a normal school day. He would always watch from afar without a lot of interest in the boy. Somewhere he thought it was the boy's own fault for being such a dork and a loner. He'd never seen the blonde interact with any of the other students who were not messing with him. But also he knew that the blonde was scared shitless and that he wouldn't come near anyone.

Sasuke sat behind his own desk which was two desks behind the blond. He grabbed his books and placed everything in just the right order. The teacher strolled into the classroom not too long after and the raven's eyes averted to the clock which was hanging above the door. He sighed, dreading the long eventless day at school. Well, eventless for him at least.

After a while, classes ended for the time being, and most of the students went on their way to the cafeteria chatting and laughing about things Sasuke mostly didn't care about. It was safe to say that Sasuke was a loner. Not the kind of loner the blonde boy was since Sasuke choose to be one. Of course he had friends which he chatted with occasionally and hang out with after school, but nothing more than that, he wasn't the kind of guy for chit-chat.

Sasuke gathered his things and looked up just in time to see the blonde being shoved against the window, his head making a loud 'thud' when connecting with the glass. The raven heard the blonde whimper softly and saw him closing his eyes. He sighed, swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door. Would they never stop bothering the guy? Sasuke didn't think so.

Suddenly, he was shoved against the open door and a flash of orange and yellow caught his eye just in time. Sasuke stopped moving and lifted an eyebrow. He watched the blonde's back as Naruto was running away as fast as his sore legs could carry him. Now, normally Sasuke would've just shrugged and made his way towards the cafeteria as well as all the others, sit down, eat his lunch and spoke up whenever he would feel like it.  
But now, something felt off. He had seen the blonde's face for merely a second. Was he… Crying? Sasuke had never seen the blonde cry and it felt off to him. He had seen Naruto cringe and mutter words of pain, he even heard him beg for them to stop once, but never did he see him cry.

Feeling a little bit discomforted, he made his way towards where he knew the blonde would be on his own, slow pace. Sasuke knew where Naruto would be since he saw him secretly sneaking towards the door that led to the rooftop even though that was a forbidden place for students to run off to.  
As he made his way as silent as possible up the stairs, he tried to sharpen his hearing, listening for any unusual sounds.  
His efforts not in vain. He vaguely heard whispers and sobbing. This did not made the uneasiness the raven felt go away.

Sasuke arrived at the rooftop door and slowly opened it. He looked around and scanned the rooftop in search for the blonde boy, a voice in the back of his head still wondering why he would go through so much trouble for a loser like the blonde.

When he finally caught sight of the boy, who wasn't too far away from him, his heart stopped and he froze on his place.

Naruto was standing on the edge of the roof with his eyes closed and the wind moving his hair just slightly. He looked so beautiful, so sad and so lonely that it made Sasuke's heart ache. That was until the blonde leaned forward, his weight more towards the what would be a long fall.

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell words, ran to him and stretch his arm out. His strong fingers wrapping around the slim wrist of the falling blonde.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon.. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, eheheh…  
Please Review and let me think what you think of the story so far!**


End file.
